


These games you play

by Larry_addict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, But he is also dorky, But just a little, Confident Harry, Draco has an earring, Draco in makeup, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fingering, Fluff, Harry is a dick, Height Differences, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, I dont have all the story yet so i dont know what else to tag, I mean, M/M, Narcissa is queen, Orgasm Denial, Parties, Pet Names, Post-War, Smut, Stealing/Sharing clothes, Teasing, Top Harry, Truth or Dare, and really fit, draco is small, harry is tall, harry likes it, i think, it's cute, maybe not but i can try to put some in there lmao, really like just a tiny bit, we STAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_addict/pseuds/Larry_addict
Summary: Draco came back to Hogwarts after the war a changed man. He was free from his father and could finally be himself. Harry Potter also returned a changed man, he had become maddeningly handsome. When Harry sees Draco wearing makeup before a party he decides to play a little game with him, a game that leads to very intense sex, constant teasing, jealousy and maybe even some tears.Or,  in which drarry play a type of sexy chess game and the sexual tension is a bit too much for Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise.(( This is my first fanfic and it's probably really bad so don't judge :/  ))
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 223





	1. Good boys in green glitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer/ all characters and most places and themes belong to jk rowling.  
> If there are any mistakes do leave a comment it would be much appreciated  
> all the love always marie xxx <3

"Draco, you're staring."

Draco turned his head, Pansy was looking at him with a small smirk on her face. He huffed and looked back at the Gryffindor table. "I'm not staring." He said, his eyebrows pinching together. "I'm observing."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Same thing, darling." She shook her head when he ignored her.

"I'm not a creep, Pansy." He said without glancing at her, he knew she was rolling her eyes. She really should stop doing that, he thought, it was going to ruin her eyes.

"You might as well be." 

"Nope."

Pansy sighed. Draco turned to her again, "It's not like I stalk him."

"Draco." She said, an unimpressed look on her face.

"What? I don't."

He didn't. He just observed, from afar. He wouldn't approach him. Ever. The rejection would be too much for his heart. Even though the war had been and gone, Draco still wasn't going to be all lovey dovey with all the sickly gryffindors. He had apologised for is behavior during the summer and was prepared to just forget it and move on with his life. He didn't expect to come back to Hogwarts and to have the gryffindors smile and nod at him in the hallways. It was weird, he didn't like it at all. He also didn't like the fact that when he had come back he had realized that Potter had gotten fit. Ridiculously good-looking. Not to say he had been bad looking before but now he looked like the kind of guy you would see on the front cover of those muggle fashion magazines or Witch Weekly. It was annoying. It wasn't even only him that had seen this change in Potter. The whole school noticed. Potter had girls following him everywhere. He didn't even seem to notice how fucking gorgeous he had gotten. Or maybe he had. It didn't matter. The thing was that Draco could not stop thinking about Potter and his stunning body. It was getting to a point where Draco woke up soaking with sweat and a hard cock every fucking morning, the thought of green eyes and messy hair fresh in his mind. 

Draco had also changed during the summer. As soon as he was relieved of the pressure of his father and his standards. He had gotten an earring, for one. He had always wanted one but his father had forbidden him from doing so. He had let his hair grow out a little, not too much but it was enough. He had gotten the clothes he had always wanted that his father had called too flamboyant for a Malfoy son to wear. He had even started painting his nails occasionally. Not always but he sometimes had them painted black. His mother had supported him, she was a saint. When he had come out to her, she had said she knew, she had always known. She was the one that had taken him to get his earring. Although Draco had changed his style up a bit, he had not changed physically. He was still slim and pale. Unlike Potter, who had grown, he had stayed a little short. It seemed like everyone had grown apart from him. Even Weasly, the bloody giant, had grown at least five inches. He was probably -most definitely- the shortest bloke in the group of 8th years that had come back. Blaise teased him every day for it, the twat. 

The 8th years had been forced to share a common room. McGonagall had said something about house unity at the start of the year. They still shared dormitories loke they used to, boys with boys and girls with girls. Sharing a bedroom with Potter was dangerous, in Draco's opinion. Sharing a room with the most handsome guy in Hogwarts was hard. They also had to share a bathroom. A fucking bathroom. He had to share a bathroom, and bedroom, with Harry fucking Potter. They didn't talk much, obviously, but Draco had noticed that Potter had still continued to stare at him like he was suspicious of him. Old habits die hard, Draco supposed.

"Draco?" Draco snapped out of thoughts and fixed his eyes on Pansy again. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Draco looked at her. He had taken to tuning out Pansy's insistent babbling. He had better things to do than listen to her complain about her make-up. "No."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "I was saying that I heard the Patil girl saying that there was a party on Friday. Daphne said that everyone was invited so I was thinking we should go." Pansy looked at him expectantly. Any excuse to dress up, Darco thought.

"Where is this party?" Draco asked. He didn't like party's all that much. Not anymore, anyway. He was hoping to stay away from wherever the party was, avoid it. He would much rather stay in front of the fire reading a book, alone. 

"Our common room." Pansy said nonchalantly. Draco snapped his head towards her. 

"Our common room? You can't be serious." He said exasperated, there goes reading a book in front of the warm fire. There goes having a good night's sleep, he thought bitterly. "They couldn't have chosen somewhere else. Consider other people who they fucking lived with maybe?"

Pansy shrugged, "I didn't choose the venue." She said. "So? Will you come?"

"It's not like I have a choice, is it?" Draco retorted, glaring at her. She raised her eyebrows at him, unimpressed. He turned back to his eggs, they were unpleasantly cold. He wrinkled his nose and pushed his plate away and started making another cup tea. "I'll come." He said reluctantly.

"Good." Pansy beamed. "Potter'll be there." She said after a while.

"So?" Draco sipped on his new cup of tea.

"Well." Pansy started, smirking. "You are obsessed with him."

"I am not." Draco said indignantly. 

"Don't deny it." Pansy rolled her eyes. "You can't keep your fucking eyes off of him."

Draco glared at her, "Not true."

"Oh for fucks sake, Draco!" She said exasperated. "Just fucking admit it. You aren't the only one obsessed with him."

Draco said nothing. He didn't like saying it, even if it was true. He didn't want to be one of Potters simpering fangirls, even if he was.

Pansy sighed, "Anyway, what are you going to wear?"

Draco was glad for the change of topic, "I don't know." He replied. "Is there a dress code?"

Pansy shook her head, "No."

"Then I guess I'll just wear my normal robes then." He shrugged.

"Draco." Pansy looked at him. "Don't be so boring."

"I'm not boring." Draco muttered.

Pansy raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, yeah. Borrow some of Blaise's clothes."

"He wears muggle clothes." Draco said.

"So? His clothes are amazing, if I say so myself." 

"Fine, whatever." Blaise's hideous - they weren't hideous, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone - clothes it was. Blaise was stylish, everybody knew that, but he didn't really know if any of Blaise's clothes would fit him. He was smaller than Blaise, obviously. He could pair it with some of his clothes, it couldn't be too bad, Draco thought.

* * *

It was bad. It was really bad. Draco was much smaller than Blaise. Smaller than he realized. The jeans Blaise had lent him fell off his hips in the most ugly manner and his ankles were completely covered. The shirt, Blaise's smallest he might add, looked like he was wearing a dress. Fucking Blaise and his giant clothes, Draco frowned. Now what?

There was a knock on the door to the dormitory. "Yes?" He asked.

"Draco?" Pansy's voice replied. 

"Yes. What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco turned back to the mirror, which had been giggling ever since he put on Blaise's clothes. 

As soon as Pansy entered the empty dormitory, she burst into hysterical laughter. Draco shot a glare her way. She was shaking her head laughing, leaning against Blaise's bed post.

"Shut up." He snapped at her.

"Oh, Draco, darling." Pansy said, through laughs. "This isn't going to work."

"No shit." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Your clothes are all too formal, so they won't work. Blaise's shit doesn't fit you, neither does any of the other guy's. And Balise said we weren't allowed to shrink his clothes." Pansy said, tapping her fingers on her chin in thought. She thought for a few more seconds, while Draco stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You could always wear something of mine..." She said finally. 

"I'm not wearing a fucking dress, Pansy." He said angrily.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "No. I mean I have some clothes that could fit you, like jeans and t-shirts and shit." Draco thought for a bit. Pansy did have nice clothes. He considered it. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Draco looked at his reflection in the giggling mirror and back at Pansy, she was about his size...

He shrugged, it could be that bad, "Fine." He agreed slowly. "But nothing too flashy." He added as soon as he saw the look in Pansy's eyes. He started regretting his decision. 

"Great." She clapped her hands together. "Right this way, darling." Draco sighed and trailed behind her with his arms crossed. 

Pansy led him to the girls dormitories. They walked across a balcony like thing that looked over the common room, where there were people decorating and pushing the furniture back for the party. The dormitories were almost identical to the boy's ones, though the colours were different. They had pale purple curtains, grey sheets and bed covers and the wood was a little bit lighter than in the boy's room. Draco liked it. It felt more welcoming, comparing it to the blacks and oranges from the boy's room.

"I like it." He said to Pansy. Pansy looked at him as they walked to one of the beds near the middle of the room. 

"Sit." She said. She then walked to the dresser in front of her bed and opened one of the drawers.

"M'kay." Draco said, sitting on Pansy's bed.

Pansy threw shirts and trousers onto the bed next to Draco. After a few more moments of Pansy chucking items of clothing at him, she got up and walked over to the bed again.

"Right. This is what I think you might like." She said to him. She picked up a pair of black jeans and handed them to him. "Put these on first." 

Draco nodded, flicking his wand at the door and locking it. He started to undress. Pansy didn't mind this. They had always been close, ever since they had first met when they were children. He remembered when Pansy would come to the Manor and would try to dress him up in her clothes and Lucius would give Draco talk about a Malfoy's 'masculinity'. He smiled softly at the memories.

He pulled on the black, skinny jeans and did up the button and fly. The jeans, high-waisted, fit him perfectly. He walked to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He liked it, the way it fit against every curve of his body. It looked good.

"I like these." He said to Pansy, who was sorting through some shirts on the bed. She looked him up and down.

"Spin." She said, Draco complied. She nodded and then put all the other pants back in their drawer. "Ok. Good. Let's look at shirts."

Draco nodded and sat back down on the bed. He looked at the shirts that were laid out on the bed. There were button ups and regular t-shirts. A dark green, silk button up caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it properly. It had black buttons and a small pocket on front with a black silhouette of a snake. The collar also had snakes curling around it in black. It was soft to touch, and flowed like water on his fingers. It contrasted nicely with his pale skin, he thought, and the dark colour brought out the grey of his eyes. "This one, I think." 

Pansy nodded. Draco shrugged off the shirt he was wearing and put on Pansy's. It wasn't tight, it rested against this skin lightly. He buttoned it up and walked to the mirror. "How do I look?" He asked Pansy.

"Like you're going to a muggle church." She said rolling her eyes. Draco glared at her, as she rolled her eyes again and got up and walked towards him.

"What does that even mean?" He snapped at her, scowling.

She shook her head, "I am going to make Potter salivate when he sees you, Draco." 

"What-" 

Pansy started to unbuttoning the shirt, all the way down to the middle of his chest. She then tucked the bottom of the shirt into the jeans and rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows. 

"There you go." She said, smirking. "I'd shag you if you weren't gay."

"Please don't." Draco wrinkled his nose. That was an image he would rather not have in his mind. Pansy laughed and stepped away from him.

Draco looked in the mirror and couldn't help but agree with what Pansy. He did look good. He looked stunning, if you would. He hummed as he turned to look at his back. His arse looked spectacular, he had to admit. "My arse looks good." He said to Pansy who laughed again.

"I'm not going to be the only one to agree with you there, Draco." She said with a little smirk on her face. "I think Potter might have a fit."

"Sod off, Pansy." He said, although he did secretly wish that Potter would look at his arse tonight, though he would not say it out loud.

"I think we should give you some accessories." She said smiling excitedly. She really was in her element; ever since she was younger, Pansy had always loved dressing people up in clothes and doing their make-up. Draco suspected she would probably find a job in the fashion industry when she graduated.

Rolling his eyes, Draco agreed..

"Put this on." Pansy said, throwing him a silver chain at him. He put it around his neck. "This, as well." Pansy threw him a smaller necklace that had a small serpent in the middle. He put that on as well. "Good, now this earring." She passed him a silver earring in the shape of a feather. He took off his original black earring and put in the silver feather. "Perfect, now I think you should put on that lip gloss I got you for your birthday and I'll do your eye-shadow."

Draco stared at her, "Eye shadow? I'm not letting you put eye-shadow on my eyes."

Pansy looked at him, "It won't be much, just a dab of silver and green. You would only be able to see it if you were looking for it." She was already taking out her make-up bag and pulling out different pallets from it. Draco sighed knowing she would force him to wear it anyways. "Also I think some eyeliner would do wonders to your face as well."

Draco huffed, "Make it subtle." He walked over to where Pansy was sitting on her bed and sat in front of her. "And don't make me look like a twat." 

"I wouldn't do that and you know it." And Draco did know it. "I want you to get a cock up your arse as much as you do." She smirked.

Draco scowled, "Fuck off."

"Not until I've done you're make-up, hun." She said sweetly. Draco's scowl deepened. "Now relax your fucking face unless you want me to make you look like a twat."

Once Pansy had finished his make up he looked into the small mirror she had given him. It was good, really good. It wasn't too obvious but you could still see it and the eyeliner shaped his eyes beautifully. The grey of his eyes was more silver against the green on his eyelids. Pansy had lightly applied green on his lid and lower lash line and faded it out nicely with a lighter , more sparkly green, like a subtle, green, sparkly smokey eye, she had applied the lighter green next to the darker green on his lid and some silver on his inner corner. She had brought out his inner corner with the eyeliner and made a small thin wing on her outer corner and a little on his lower lash line. She had then applied a small amount of mascara on his lashes to make them pop out a little as well.

"I didn't know you could be so good at something, Pansy." Draco remarked, still staring at the make-up on his eyes. "Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"Oh fuck of, Draco." Pansy said, slapping his arms lightly. "Now let's go back to your room to get the lip gloss and finish it off."

Draco gathered Blaise's clothes and walked out of the girl's dormitory. They walked across the balcony type thing again and saw that all the furniture pushed against the walls of the common room and a table loaded with alcohol bottles and plastic cups. 

"Do you still have the lip gloss I gave you?" Pansy asked when they reached the door. She opened it and walked in.

"Of course I do." He replied, closing the door with his shoulder. He walked to where Blaise's bed was, next to his at the far end of the room, and set his clothes down in a pile at the end of it. "It's in the small drawer on the top right."

Sitting down on his bed again while pansy looked for the lip gloss he thought of the last time he had worn make-up. He didn't wear it much, only on special occasions. He had never learned how to do it himself, it was always Pansy or even sometimes his mother who did it for him. He had never actually been able to do it properly and was hoping to learn to sometime in the future.

"Here it is." He heard Pansy murmur to herself. She walked back to where Draco was, she said herself cross-legged in front of him and opened the lip gloss. It was a soft red colour that tasted like strawberries. It had a slight shimmer to it when you applied it to your lips. Draco had only ever used it when he was going to an event or a special party. "Right now open your mouth a bit." Pansy said, Draco complied and parted his lips as Pansy applied the gloss to his lips. "All done." She closed the lip gloss and placed it on the bed next to her and then took her finger and rubbed it lightly over his lips.

"Are you finished?" He asked when she took her hand away. 

The door opened as Pansy opened her mouth to reply, "Hello, Potter." She said instead, with an obvious smirk on her lips. Draco quickly turned his head and saw Potter stand at the door, looking at them weirdly. 

He cleared his throat, "Er, Malfoy, Parkinson." He said with a nod at each of them. Potter blinked a few times and then walked to his bed, still looking at them. Draco frowned and looked at Pansy.

She smiled at him, "I think you're done, Draco." She said, and rubbed his lips one more time. "It'll come off or smudge because it isn't a permanent one so you'll have to reapply it later, but it think it will be fine-"

"Malfoy, are you wearing make-up?" 

Draco snapped his head towards Potter. He was still staring at them. "Yes, Potter, I am." Draco said slowly, his mouth twitching. He suddenly felt really self conscious., Draco bit his lip and Potter hummed, still looking at him.

"Draco, I'm going to go change my shoes." Pansy said and Draco turned to her. "I don't quite think these go too well with this dress." She stood up and walked quickly to the door, and then added. "Wait for me, ok?"

Draco nodded, "Sure, Pans." And she walked out, leaving him and Potter alone.

Draco grabbed the lip gloss and walked over to his dresser, which Pansy had left open. Closing it, Draco walked over to where his shoes were. He looked at them and then picked up the black low-heeled Chelsea boots and put them on. He walked to the mirror was and looked at his reflection. He looked really good, a mix of dark green, black and silver, his hair fell stylishly onto his forehead in a messy but fitting fringe and curled around the back of his ear. The earring shone brightly on his ear. He looked at his shoes. Something was missing, he thought. He frowned and then rolled up the the ankles on his jeans so that they were just on top of the Chelsea boots. He straightened up again and looked back at his reflection and jumped when he saw Potter standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He was leaning against the bed post with his ankles crossed in front of him. Draco turned around and stared at him with a questioning look in his eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Green suits you." Potter said, with a small nod at his shirt. He started walking towards Draco slowly.

"Thanks." Draco said, cursing how small his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and looked at what Potter was wearing. Tight, black skinny jeans, loose black t-shirt with a small flame on the left pectoral and dark trainers. Draco noticed the way his biceps bulged as he crossed his arms, the thought of him being picked up or pressed against a wall crossed his mind. He gulped, willing the thoughts to go away. "You don't look bad in black." He let out, his voice was breathy and unsteady as Potter got closer. Soon they were so close Draco could almost feel the heat coming from Potter's body seeping into his skin and smell his cologne. Potter took a step closer and leaned in. He was so close Draco could feel his breath on his cheek. He licked his lips slowly and blinked.

"I know." Potter said, the cocky bastard still had a smirk plastered on his face. Potter reached a hand out and held Draco's jaw with a feather light touch. He turned Draco's head to the side. Draco's breath hitched as Potter stared at his face. "The make-up looks really good on you." He said, his voice low. Draco was breathing fast and hard, his chest rising and falling and his heart beating so hard it was sure to be heard or at least felt. 

Draco parted his lips to reply only to have Potter's thumb rub softly across his bottom lip. He stared into Potter's green eyes, having to tilt his head back a fraction. The green eyes were bright, filled with what Draco thought looked a lot like desire. The thumb on his lips ventured past his lips and into the wet heat of his mouth. Potter hummed. Draco felt his cheeks blush, bright red. "So pretty." He said and Draco felt as though he was floating. He couldn't think straight. He unthinkingly closed his mouth around Potter's thumb and gave a gentle, barely there suck. He kept his eyes on Potter's the whole time, not missing the way his pupils dilated. He brought his tongue and gently caressed the tip of his thumb slowly. "So very pretty." Potter said again, his voice sounded deeper if that was possible. Draco made a small noise as Potter brought his other hand to Draco's hip, rubbing small circles against the fabric of Pansy's jeans, his skin tingling with every small caress of Harry's gentle hands. 

Potter stepped closer to him, their bodies pressed together. Lust pulsed through his body as he fell the swell of Potter's bulge against him, his own cock hardening. Draco grasped onto Potter's shirt as he felt his hips buck ever so slightly against Potter's. Draco had no idea what was happening but he liked it. Maybe Pansy was right after all, maybe Potter did find him attractive. His hips thrust against Potter's again, this time harder and firmer. He let out a small moan. Potter's smirk grew wider. 

"You like this, don't you?" He said in a teasing, lust filled voice. Draco nodded immediately, another small sound leaving his now slightly parted mouth. "Don't you?" He asked again, more forcibly. 

"Yes." Draco breathed out and Potter squeezed his hip.

"Good boy." He murmured. Draco felt lightheaded. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, he couldn't believe that this was actually Potter who was praising him and letting Draco rub his crotch against his.. Draco bucked his hips again and moaned a little louder than before. He felt needy and desperate. Potter licked his lips and leaned in, his lips brushing against his ear. "You look delectable, Draco." He whispered in Draco's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He breathed hotly. And then he was gone.

Draco stared at Potter's retreating figure as he made his way out of the door, feeling cold. Draco let out a long breath and blinked a few times. He could still smell Potter's musky scent and he still heard his deep voice echoing in his head, ' _you look delectable, Draco_ '.

Well. Two could play this game...


	2. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back babes. It's been quite a bit sorry for the wait i got caught up in other things. I do apologize for my irresponsibility. As per usual if you find any mistakes or anything do leave a comment, it would be much appreciated.

"Now this, Draco, is going to be fun."

Draco stared at Pansy, he had just finished telling her what had happened in the dormitories with Potter. Pansy had sat in front of him with an ever growing smirk plastered on her face which nearing the end was bordering on insane, Draco believed that insanity had been reached at her previous statement, how could any of that mean fun? "Fun?" He voiced his confusion, feeling nervous as he noticed Pansy's manic eyes glint with mischief.

"Yes. Fun." She said to him. It looked like a thousand years were turning in her head before she finally said, "You are going to play his game."  
This confused Draco even more, games? "What games?" Pansy smirked impossibly wide.

"Potter's games, Draco." She said slowly, like she was talking to a small child. "You are going to be the one leaving him with a raging hard on next time."  
He glared at Pansy. "Potter did not leave me with a-"

"Yes he did." Pansy cut him off. "Point is, hun, you're going to play his game. You're going to make him beg you for your cock, though I do believe the one begging is going to be you, you're going to make him want it so much he'll cry. Hell be pulling his cock three times a day when you give what he's playing for."

He stared at Pansy. Potter begging for his cock, or arse in any case, was a thought. He did like the idea of getting him back but wouldn't that mean he would have to have a wank three times a day as well because he was quite set with once a day. He thought of the possibilities. It would be glorious, it would. The end product, hopefully, would be winning a great fuck -and maybe a date but let us not hope for too much. It was an idea, an idea that Draco was willing-maybe more than just 'willing'- to give in to play along with Potter's game, make him so desperate he begs Draco on his knees and then fucks him senseless into his mattress. It was a nice thought, more than just a nice thought. 

Pansy, sensing that he had made his decision, clapped her hands and stood up. Still facing him she said with a fierce look on her face, "You, my darling, will walk out that door and pretend none of it happened. You will dance with people and snog them even and hopefully make dear old Potter jealous." She looked at him, waiting for an answer. Draco gave a little nod, feeling the beginning of a familiar smirk tug at his lips. "Serious planning will have to wait for after because honestly I just really want to party." Draco nodded again and stood up. He was going to do this. He was going to make Potter pay, with endless embarrassing hard ons and desperate wanks in the boys’ toilets.

He smirked fully now, excited. "I'm going to play his games Pansy and I'm going to win."

They walked out the door, their arms looped and smirks tugging at their lips.

-

The thing was, it was hard. In more ways than one. Draco tried to ignore the feeling of green eyes following him everywhere, burning holes in his back. Everytime he turned his head he would meet the heated, dark gaze Potter seemed to always have on him and everytime he would remember the very same eyes boring into his with his lips wrapped around Potter's thumb. Draco thought Potter was having the same problem, it seemed so at least. But still Draco danced, he grinded on the bodies of guys, with their hands on his hips and breath on his neck, while he looked at Potter.

He was currently dancing with a tall, dark and handsome Ravenclaw. He could feel Potter's eyes on him as he bit his lips and tilted his head back to lean on the guy's shoulder while he held onto Draco's hips tightly. He was a good dancer, Draco had to admit. The guy started to nip his neck lightly. Parting his lips slightly, Draco let out a small breath and opened his eyes. Potter was standing against a wall in front of Draco and the Ravenclaw, holding tightly onto his plastic cup filled with amber liquid. Draco kept his gaze on him as he tilted his head to the side, giving the guy more access to his neck. He smirked when he saw Potter clench his jaw. Draco giggled, biting his lips, and looked away from Potter's fiery gaze.

"How's the plan going, Draco?" Pansy asked when Draco walked over to where she was standing next to the drinks table. She handed him a drink. "I noticed he hasn't taken his eyes off of you the whole night." A small smirk appeared on her face. She looked behind Draco, a point just over his shoulder, and smirked wider. Draco looked in the direction Pansy was and was met with Potter's gaze once again.

Draco smiled and looked back at pansy, tilting his head. "Ah. Well, Pansy, I believe this plan of yours is going to be a great success." He winked and took a sip from the cup Pansy had handed to him, the liquid burned his throat as he swallowed. 

"Amazing."

"What's this plan you're talking about?" Blaise said, frowning.

"Draco, here, is going to make Potter beg to fuck him." Pansy replied with a smile on her face.

"Pansy!" Draco snapped, glaring at her. "Keep your fucking voice down."

"To be quite honest with you," Blaise said, taking a drink from his own cup. "I think Potter will ignore the formalities and fuck Draco against a bloody wall, the way he's looking at him now."

Draco stared at Blaise and Pansy snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised." She said while running a hand through her hair and looking back to where Potter stood, still staring at him. "But I don't think our saviour would rape anyone. Even if it is Draco. Also, Draco wouldn't mind being fucked into a wall by Potter."

Blaise chuckled. "True, true."

Draco glared at them, feeling the blush rise to his cheeks. "Will you stop talking about Potter fucking me, or raping me, against a wall, please?" He crossed his arms, still glaring at them. Blaise and Pansy laughed.

They continued to talk for a while until Blaise went to dance with a nameless Hufflepuff who Draco believes to be in seventh year. Draco and Pansy leaned against the wall and looked out onto the crowd. Potter, it seemed, had stopped staring at Draco and was now dancing with Granger and Weasly somewhere in the crowd. The Ravenclaw Draco had been dancing with was sitting on a sofa across from them.

The music, mixed with the endless chatter from the party goers, made Draco's head pound. He sipped on his Firewhiskey again, "Let's go dance?" He said to Pansy.

"Sure." 

Draco followed Pansy to a spot near the middle of the dance floor. They danced for a while, laughing at the people around who couldn't dance or were stumbling around, obviously drunk. Draco was pleasantly buzzed thanks to the alcohol. He hadn't partied for months, he had forgotten how fun they were. He started thinking of Potter and what he was going to do to make the strange plan Pmasy had conjured up work. Potter obviously wanted him, that much was known, but if Draco was too hard to get would he just give up? Would Potter make his own moves to get Draco riled up? Of course he would, Draco thought. It's not like he would just let Draco do his thing and ignore it, he would also make his own moves. But, what would they be? Excitement bubbled inside of him as he thought of the endless possibilities. This was going to be a fun game.

"I'm going to get more drinks." Pansy said after a while. She took the plastic cup from his hand then turned to leave. "Wait for me here." 

Draco turned to dance with a group of seventh year slytherins while he waited for Pansy to return. As he made his way to the group, he felt strong hands on his hips pull him back. His back pressed against the person's hard, muscled chest and he felt the person's breath blow softly against his exposed neck, goosebumps rising as while Draco shivered. The body was warm, and the scent unmistakable.

"Finally alone." Potter's voice murmured in his ear. Draco tilted his head to the side without thinking and pressed his hips against Potter's. He parted his lips to speak but instead he let out a soft sigh as Potter's arms wrapped tighter around his hips. Draco felt his head go all mushy and all he could smell, hear and touch was Potter. His heartbeat sped up and blood rushed to his face, coating it in a soft, rosy pink blush. He hummed, it was a nice feeling -Potter's arms around him and his breath on Draco's neck.  
"You know, Draco," Potter pressed a featherlight kiss on his neck. You're such a tease." Another, firmer kiss pressed on Draco's neck.

Draco grinded his hips slightly against Potter's, feeling the hard press of his cock against his arse. He heard Potter's breath hitch as he gasped slightly. The hands on his hips tightened even more when Draco pressed back again, with a soft and barely there touch. Draco then suddenly turned around and faced Potter, to find the green eyes darkened with obvious lust. Draco pressed his hips against Potter's, drawing in a breath and suppressing a moan, he bit his lip. He brought his hand up to Potter's hair, tangling his fingers in the soft strands. He stood on his toes and pulled Potter's face down so they would be almost level, though he still had to tilt his head back slightly. He took his right hand and placed it on Potter's sharp jaw and brought his face closer. Their lips were less than a centimetre apart, only just enough so they weren't touching. Draco looked at Potter through his eyelashes, red lips parted only just with Potter's warm breath ghosting over them. "Aren't I?" He murmured so low he was sure Potter only just heard it. Then he took a step back, dropped his arms and walked away from Potter, swaying his hips.

-

Harry watched Draco walk away, his fists clenching at his sides. He ground his teeth together until it hurt, all the while staring at Draco's swaying hips. He was a tease. He took a deep breath to calm himself and rubbed his hands on the fabric of his jeans. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. He pictured Draco's glazed eyes and flushed face as he sucked on his thumb and the desperate sounds he had made in the dorm. When he opened his eyes, Harry saw the very same grey eyes looking back at him, a smirk painted on Draco's sinful red lips, as he winked and turned back around. Harry watched as Draco made his way to where Pansy was getting drinks talking to Hermione, of all people. Harry sighed and turned around, his mind set. If Draco wanted games, he would get games.

-

"I saw what you did there with Potter." Pansy said when Draco reached her next to the drink table. She had been talking to Granger, who was now dancing with Finnigan near where Draco had just come from. "Genius." She clapped his back and offered him a drink. 

He took a sip of the new drink and nodded at Pansy. "I know." He took another sip. "It was brilliant. This plan of yours is going to be much more fun than what I thought at the start, Pansy."

"Darling, of course it's going to be fun." She raised her cup in cheers. Clinking, or touching, his cups with Pansy he rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink.  
"Let's find Blaise." He said, grimacing at the strong taste of the alcohol on his tongue.

-

Draco sat in his bed in his pants with a book in hand. He had just come from the bathroom after taking off Pansy's makeup. The common room was quiet now, only the occasional chatter and laughter coming from the remaining eighth years left. The party had finished at around 2 in the morning, though the group still in the common room had decided to play truth or dare. Draco had retired to his room, tired and slightly drunk and had wiped off the makeup and got into bed with a book. He didn't know why he thought it was a good idea to read, drunk, in his bed after a party but he just felt like it was the right thing to do. He would read for a bit and then have a shower and go to bed.

He opened the book on the right page and started to read. His vision blurred occasionally and his head pounded as he tried to figure out the words and sentences. He tried to concentrate for a while longer before closing the book and putting it on his nightstand. Sighing he covered his face with his arms, trying to ignore his half hard cock in his black pants. He took in deep, calming breaths, trying to bury the feel of Potter and the sound of his voice with no avail. He slid his hand slowly down from his face to his chest, still breathing deeply. When he reached his nippled he rubbed it lightly, breath hitching and face flushing. He continued to play with his hardened, pink nipple and then moved his hand lower towards his crotch, his hard cock straining against the dark cotton of his pants. He dragged his hand over his groin slowly, Potter's image in his head. His breath came out ragged and his face flushed harder. He felt naughty as he continued to palm himself through his pants, hips meeting the slow press of his hand. He brought his other hand down to his nippled and moaned low when his cold fingers made contact with the hard bud.

He continued to touch himself for a while before he heard the bedroom door close loudly. He snapped his head to the door and placed his hands by his sides on the mattress. He saw Potter walk towards him slowly, a smirk playing on his lips. Draco's breath came out in quick puffs as Potter got closer to him. He felt his cock throb in his pants and blush rise to his cheeks. Potter's smirk grew at the sight. Draco opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a small, broken moan.  
"Why'd you stop?" Potter asked as he reached Draco's bed. "You looked so pretty like that."

Draco whimpered pathetically, as Potter lowered himself onto his bed. Draco didn't dare look anywhere but the lust-filled, blazing green eyes in front of him.

Potter placed his hand on Draco's bare knee. Gasping, Draco clenched onto his bed sheets. He looked at Potter through his lashes and bit his lip.

"Let's play a little game." Potter said sweetly in Draco's ear.

"Aren't we already?" Draco tried weakly, his voice hoarse and high pitched. Potter chuckled quietly in his ear.

"Tell me when you want me to stop. Okay?" Potter said, his breath was warm against Draco's cheek. Draco nodded but Potter looked unimpressed. "Okay?" He asked again.

"O-okay." Draco whimpered again as Potter's hand started sliding his hand up Draco's bare thigh. 

"That's better." Potter whispered in his ear. 

Draco was panting now, his breath hot and ragged. His hands tightening on his sheets, not knowing whether he could touch Potter, as he continued to stare into his emerald green eyes. Potter stared back intently, his gaze burning into Draco's, sending shivers of desire down his spine. 

"P-Potter." Draco said, his voice cracking. Potter's hand stilled as he looked at Draco, fire blazing in his eyes. Draco bit his lip, Potter's intense gaze intimidating him. He looked away, embarrassed at the blush the painted his cheeks. Draco focused on his breath. Potter's hand squeezed his thigh lightly.

"Look at me." Potter's deep voice made Draco gasp. Draco returned his gaze to Potter's at the command and saw a dark smirk on his lips. "You call me Harry. Is that understood?"  
Draco nodded and Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Harry." He breathed feebly.

"Good boy." Harry praised. Harry's hand resumed its path up Draco's thigh and Draco made a small noise in the back of his throat. His eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment before he opened them again and started into Harry's. He parted his lips, letting out small breaths through his mouth. The hand on his leg reached his upper thigh, the thumb digging into Draco's soft, pale skin. It stilled for a moment before moving again, further up his thigh closer to his aching, throbbing crotch. 

Harry's thumb then stroked Draco's bulge and he moaned. His breath more ragged and his eyes glazed over. Harry cupped Draco's cock in his hand and squeezed lightly. Draco moaned again, louder, Harry's game all but forgotten.

"Please." Draco whimpered. He bucked his hips against Harry's hand, desperate. Harry, in turn, took his hand away from Draco's crotch and grabbed his thigh again, squeezing hard, enough to leave a faint mark. "Please, Harry." Draco whimpered again, bucking his hips once more.

"Don't be so needy, doll." Harry said, his voice low. Draco moaned at the endearment.

"Harry." Draco pleaded, voice desperate. Harry's other hand found Draco's face, finger tracing his lips.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry smirked as he looked at Draco with heavy lidded eyes.

Draco whimpered and grabbed Harry's bicep tightly in his small hand. "Please." His voice cracked, broken and desperate. He bucked his hips again, seeking friction for his aching cock. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's thigh and the hand on Draco's cheek fell to Draco's hip.

Harry then brought his lips to Draco's nipple and sucked. Draco arched into the touch with a loud and desperate moan emanating from his parted lips. He threw his head back as Harry returned his hand to Draco leacking cock, stroking it softly. Draco moaned again, a desperate sound, but resisted the urge to buck his hips into Harry's hand. 

And then there knock on the door and the sound of footsteps entering the room. Draco snapped back into reality when he heard Weasly's voice echo in the quiet room. "Harry?" Weasly said. "You coming back or what?" Harry removed himself from Draco's personal space and stood up next to his bed.

"I'll be there in a second." He said to Weasly and then he turned back to Draco and he whispered in his ear. "I don't want you touching yourself when I'm gone. Is that understood?"

Draco nodded, biting his lips. "Yes, Harry."

And then Harry walked out of the door followed by a drunk Weasly, leaving a very turned on Draco with a hard cock and orders not to touch himself.

Draco got out of bed and walked to the showers, turning on the tap. He stepped out of his pants and got into the warm water trying his best not to touch his throbbing cock. He had his shower in silence, willing his erection to go away. He would follow Harry's orders to not touch himself. He turned the cold water on and let himself be showered in the freezing cold in hopes that his erection would go away. When he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to the empty dorm and changed into his pyjamas and got into bed and fell asleep quite quickly, exhausted and still a bit fuzzy thanks to the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short and a bit bad i think in some parts but i can't bring myself to change it. I tried a bit of Harry pov like just a spec. don't know if you like it. also if there's any recommendations you want to give or something you want me to add like idk a scene you'd like or a kink or something like that i would greatly appreciate it. I want to try and make it better for you in any way I can so you know the drill.  
> all the love marie xxx  
> ps i feel like im writung a fucking email the way i signed that off lmao


End file.
